Descubriendo
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: La mayoría cree conocer a Hunter Clarington, pero se darán cuenta de que puede dar más sorpresas de las pensadas...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Espero les guste el siguiente fic, serán varios capítulos cortos, espero les guste.

Gracias por leer!

**_DarkSideBlaine_**

* * *

No sabía cuántas veces había ajustado su corbata y mirado su vestimenta a través del espejo, tenía que estar impecable, porque lo que estaba pronto a hacer lo ameritaba. Hunter Clarington se declararía esa mañana y su uniforme de Dalton lucía perfecto para la ocasión. Se miró por última vez y salió de su habitación rumbo a la que estaba justo al final del pasillo, cada paso le parecía más pesado que el anterior y le costaba respirar bien, sí, estaba nervioso.

-Vamos Hunter-se daba ánimos a sí mismo, solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos hasta la puerta de Sebastian Smythe-saldrá todo bien-dijo respirando profundamente y dando tres golpecitos, a los segundos se abrió la puerta y vio aparecer a Trent Nixon, lo miró extrañado.

-Hola Hunter-dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida.

-Tienes…-dijo el rubio indicando la comisura de los labios del chico, quien tenía un líquido blanquecino en el borde de su labio. No quería ni pensar en lo que era eso, ya que Sebastian le había comentado que su compañero se le había insinuado varias veces y que tal vez en algún momento accedería a que lo ayudara a solucionar algunos problemas mañaneros.

-Yo…-decía Trent completamente avergonzado y limpiando la zona con su mano.

-No me interesa saber donde metiste la boca-dijo Hunter sintiendo como se le revolvía el estómago, pero de igual manera entró en la habitación y dejó fuera al joven Nixon.

-Hey-dijo Sebastian con una gran sonrisa y ajustando sus pantalones, al parecer había tenido una mañana agitada-¿qué te trae por aquí?-decía el castaño caminando hasta su amigo.

-Necesito hablar contigo, es importante-decía algo dubitativo, lo de Trent aún lo tenía pensativo.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea-dijo el castaño con su mejor sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos.

-Sebastian sé que…-estaba diciendo cuando se abrió la puerta del baño y apareció Nick Duval con una toalla en la cintura y el agua aún cayendo desde el húmedo cabello.

-Hunter-susurró el castaño poniéndose pálido.

-Nick-dijo tragando duro y procesando lo que probablemente había ocurrido en esa habitación-Sebastian-dijo el rubio notablemente herido por encajar las piezas. Sebastian tenía algo con Nick y él estaba haciendo el ridículo ahí parado, por lo que se fue del lugar antes de que alguien más hablara.


	2. Chapter 2

Se había desaparecido durante tres días seguidos. Primero le pidió al consejo Warbler que dijera que se encontraba enfermo y luego decidió no ir a clases ni a los ensayos, tiempo suficiente que había tenido para pensar y hacer ejercicios de forma constante en su habitación. Lugar donde tenía reservas de comida y agua. Gracias a eso no tuvo que salir de esas paredes durante esos días, pero ya estaba cansado de solo ver el color blanco invierno a su alrededor, por lo que la tercera noche se puso un abrigo y una gorra para salir a recorrer la academia a la medianoche.

Se movió por distintos sectores, primero había pensado en hacer una visita al gimnasio, pero luego se arrepintió, ya que los únicos que tenían la oportunidad de estar a esa hora por Dalton eran los Halcones, es decir, el equipo de fútbol americano. Por ello se fue hasta la cancha a ver el entrenamiento, al que nadie podía asistir por solicitud del equipo.

-¡Vamos!-gritó un chico pelirrojo y reparando en Hunter.

-Hey-dijo otro jugador.

-¡Espía!-gritó otro muchacho y corrieron a alcanzarlo, por lo que Hunter de un momento a otro pasó de estar caminando por la orilla del campo de juego a estar dentro de él.

Mientras corría comenzó a esquivar a cada persona que se le acercaba e intentaba taclearlo. Si debía ser sincero, esa carrera no le causaba ningún cansancio, era algo bastante sencillo. Cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado al otro extremo de la cancha notó que nadie lo seguía, por lo que giró a mirar.

-¡Clarington!-llamó el chico pelirrojo, ante ello el rubio se acercó al equipo, quienes estaban perfectamente formados.

-Dime-dijo con sus manos en los bolsillos y sintiendo el viento frío contra su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo molesto.

-Quería caminar y sé que solo este lugar está abierto-dijo simplemente-por cierto, no nos conocemos.

-Eres el capitán de los Warblers-susurró el pelirrojo-yo soy el capitán de los Halcones de Dalton, Walter Terrence.

-Un placer-dijo el rubio estrechando su mano.

\- Eres rápido- dijo el de cabello cobrizo.

\- Antes estuve en la escuela militar y he mantenido los ejercicios a diario.

-¿Te interesa un lugar en los Halcones?

-Yo...-dijo extrañado y sintiendo como temblaba por el frío y tal vez el cansancio.

-Puedes pensarlo. Pero si entras debes dejar a los Warblers-decía sujetando su casco.

-Eso ya lo sé-dijo casi en un susurro-denme esta semana y les doy respuesta-dijo algo dubitativo, ya que cuando vio salir a Trent de la habitación de Sebastian y luego a Nick semidesnudo se planteó retirarse de los Warblers, pero no sabía qué razones dar que no lo delataran, tal vez esta sería una buena oportunidad para alejarse del castaño.

-No. Necesitamos un corredor como tu para el partido de pasado mañana. Así que si decides ser parte de nosotros ven al entrenamiento de mañana en la noche- dijo Walter volteando hacia el equipo y dando instrucciones para continuar.

Se quedó pensativo por unos minutos y suspiró sin saber qué hacer realmente, se giró y caminó hasta su habitación, una vez en su interior se quitó el abrigo y se lanzó sobre su cama, mañana sería un día demasiado largo y no sabía cómo lo haría para hablar con sus compañeros de coro. Tal vez lo mejor era ser honesto de una sola vez y no solo con los Warblers, sino que también con Sebastian.


	3. Chapter 3

Su ausencia se había notado en Dalton y tanto sus profesores como compañeros de coro lo taparon con preguntas al momento de verlo. Solo respondió que había tenido una intoxicación con comida y que ahora se encontraba bien, aunque lo pensativo que se encontraba daba para pensar lo contrario.

-¡Hey!-escuchó como alguien corría a sus espaldas y no quiso voltear a mirar, no cuando el pasillo estaba lleno y podían estar llamando a cualquiera -¡Hunter!-al parecer era él a quien buscaban, por lo que se detuvo y en menos de un segundo tuvo a Sebastian Smythe delante de él.

-Hey-dijo intentando sonreír, pero la imagen de Nick semidesnudo seguía en su cabeza, al igual que la de Trent saliendo de la habitación.

-No te había visto-dijo el castaño caminando junto a él.

-Estaba enfermo-dijo escuetamente y sin mirarlo, ambos se dirigían a la sala del coro.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo poniéndose delante de él y deteniendo sus pasos. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaban en un pasillo completamente vacío.

-Sí, gracias-dijo esquivandolo y siguiendo con su camino.

-Hunter, algo te ocurre-dijo cogiéndolo por una mano y tirando de él, pero el rubio solo siguió su camino y se soltó con fuerza.

Ambos ingresaron al mismo tiempo a la sala del coro y fue el rubio quien se quedó en la puerta mientras veía que todos sus compañeros estaban ahí. Algunos lo miraban extrañados y otros simplemente esperaban para saber qué diría, ya que él siempre había caminado hasta su sillón favorito y luego dejaba que el consejo siguiera hablando.

-Renuncio a los Warblers-dijo suavemente el rubio, pero todo quedó en silencio-lamento que sea a una semana de las regionales, pero me di cuenta que mi lugar no es aquí. Lamento mucho lo que pueda ocasionar esto.

-Hunter-dijo Sebastian llegando a él-¿qué estás diciendo?-decía exaltado y acercándose a él-¡estás loco! ¿por qué nos dejarías?-dijo sin creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de su compañero y amigo.

-Me uno a los Halcones de Dalton-dijo suavemente y viendo como todos lucían más sorprendidos que nunca-lamento no poder darles razones suficientes.

-¡¿Razones?! ¡Tienes que estar loco para renunciar!-le gritó Smythe furioso e incrédulo ante lo que decía el rubio.

-No cambiaré de opinión por tus gritos-dijo suavemente y manteniendo la actitud impasible que lo caracterizaba.

-¿No? Entonces dame una razón para estar renunciando, porque realmente me parece de cobarde…-no pudo seguir hablando porque Hunter Clarington lo había tomado por el rostro y lo besaba con suavidad, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya se había separado de él.

-Esa es una razón, realmente lamento que sea así-dijo dirigiéndose a todos sus compañeros, quienes se veían muy sorprendidos. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Hunter ya se había marchado.


	4. Chapter 4

**ana lopezgarcia 1291:** muchas gracias por comentar, espero te guste lo que sigue :D

**Alanodog:** muchas gracias por comentar. En cuanto a Hunter y Sebastian... ya veremos si se arreglan. Espero te guste este capítulo :D

Gracias por leer y comentar, espero les guste lo que sigue. Además, el próximo capítulo ya está listo, así que pronto podré subirlo.

_**DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

No se sentía preparado para lo que estaba delante de él, por eso su cuerpo tenía un ligero temblor al igual que su voz. Y se sentía aún más aterrado porque ese era el primer partido junto a los Halcones y se enfrentaban a los Titanes de Mckynley, quienes miraban a su equipo con tal de amedrentarlos, pero no lo lograron, al menos no con los más antiguos, ya que Hunter temblaba como nunca antes. Pero no era por miedo, sino que eran los nervios de hacer las cosas mal, le ocurría antes de hacer cualquier cosa nueva y ese día no era la excepción.

Por eso cuando sintió como alguien lo cogía por la cintura pegó un salto y miró con pánico a quien estaba junto a él.

-Quien te viera diría que acabas de ver un fantasma-dijo Terrence sujetándolo aún más fuerte por la cintura.

-Solo creí que eras alguien más-susurró mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Smythe?-dijo alzando una ceja con molestia.

-No-dijo apartándose y sujetando con fuerza su casco.

-Empezamos-susurró el colorín caminando al equipo tras escuchar el pitazo del arbitro-Hunter entrarás en la segunda etapa del partido, así que te quedas en la banca hasta entonces-dijo seriamente y diciendo los nombres del resto de sus compañeros, por lo que solo quedaron unos suplentes junto a él y Terrence, quien no le despegaba la vista.

-El partido está frente a ti, no en mi cara-dijo el rubio comenzando a molestarse.

-Lo sé, pero tú eres más interesante-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y volteando a ver el partido, en donde iban empatados ambos equipos.

-¿Alguna recomendación al ser mi primer juego y no haber permitido que practique anoche?-dijo suavemente y mirando al frente.

-Ponte bien el casco, corre cuando te diga y no sueltes por nada del mundo el balón.

-¿Algo más?-dijo con una sonrisa y notando que en las gradas de un costado iba llegando más gente y entre ellos estaban los Warblers.

-No te desconcentres del partido y ten cuidado con él-dijo indicando a un muchacho que se veía bastante corpulento-es David Karofsky, un bruto y te puede destrozar de un solo golpe.

-Si esto no fuera fútbol americano las cosas serían distintas-suspiró Hunter haciendo una mueca.

-Lo lamento, pero ya se acabaron las canciones-dijo Terrence dando por finalizada esa conversación. Fue así como el primer tiempo se fue y llegó el turno de Hunter para entrar en la cancha.

-Bien, cuando tengas el balón en tus manos corres hasta llegar al final-dijo Walter seriamente-el resto ya saben qué hacer ¡rompan!- Todos se movieron a sus posiciones y a pesar de que su capitán había sido muy claro, no pudo evitar distraerse con Sebastian, quien estaba sentado en las gradas junto a los Warblers y se veía adorable con una bufanda cubriendo la mitad de su rostro junto con una gorra de lana que él le regalara para su cumpleaños, eso junto a un abrigo negro, botines y pantalones del mismo color.

-¡Clarington!-escuchó su apellido y se vio corriendo para recibir el balón, cuando lo iba a tomar vio como Karofsky se ponía delante de él para que chocara, por lo que antes de que pudiera impactar lo esquivo y por poco logró tomar el balón para comenzar a correr hasta donde le había indicado Terrence.

-¡Hunter! ¡Hunter! ¡Hunter!-gritaba el público que apoyaba a Dalton, quienes estallaron en aplausos al momento en que el rubio anotaba.

-¡Bien!-Terrence corrió donde estaba el ex capitán de los Warblers y lo abrazó-así se hace-dijo contra su oído y se separó dejando completamente sonrojado al rubio.

El partido siguió con el mismo ritmo por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que fue nuevamente el turno de Hunter para correr y al igual que antes lo hizo hasta el final, pero sin saber cómo terminó estrellándose contra la reja de la galería y lo último que vio fue la mirada aterrada de Sebastian, para después caer desmayado.


	5. Chapter 5

Se sentía extraño, como si su cuerpo hubiese sido golpeado por todas partes, ya que incluso estando acostado se sentía demasiado agotado como para moverse o abrir los ojos. Por ello aún parecía dormido y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que eso le daba cierta ventaja.

-Sal de aquí, yo lo cuidaré-escuchó como Terrence le decía a alguien más.

-No porque Hunter se haya unido a los Halcones deja de ser mi amigo, así que retírate, porque yo lo cuidaré-decía Sebastian algo molesto.

-¿Y cómo me sacarás de aquí?-dijo cruzándose de brazos y quedándose en su lugar mientras el joven Smythe chasqueaba los dedos y en menos de dos segundos entraban cuatro Warblers y sacaban a la fuerza al capitán de fútbol americano.

-Gracias chicos, que nadie venga a molestar-dijo a dos muchachos que se quedarían como guardaespaldas en la puerta. Por lo que la cerró y se quitó los zapatos al momento que miraba a Hunter, quien se veía muy tranquilo sobre la gran cama de dos plazas, por ello con cuidado se recostó junto a él y apoyó una mano en el pecho del rubio para sentirlo más cerca. Porque no reconocería con nadie que lo extrañaba y que realmente ese beso lo había significado todo para él.

-Debo reconocer que tienes estilo, Smythe-dijo Hunter sin abrir los ojos y sintiendo el sobresalto del castaño.

-Hace cuánto estás despierto-murmuró pegando su cuerpo un poco más al del rubio.

-Lo suficiente para escuchar como Walter te hacía salir de aquí-dijo suavemente y abriendo los ojos para mirar a Sebastian, quien se veía bastante serio. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Volverás a jugar para los Halcones después de lo que ocurrió hoy?-dijo Sebastian algo inquieto.

-Solo para darle su merecido a Karofsky, pero nada más-dijo con suavidad.

-¿No viste que iba por ti?-susurró Sebastian acariciando el pecho del rubio.

-No, solo estaba concentrado en correr y no me di cuenta ni cuando me empujó, pero deduzco que fue él.

-Los Halcones ganaron el partido.

-Me alegro-dijo no muy emocionado-pero dudo que ese sea mi lugar, presentaré mi renuncia mañana-dijo intentando moverse, pero sintiendo como su cuerpo dolía, por lo que Sebastian lo detuvo de moverse.

-Tienes que descansar-susurró mirándolo al rostro, ante lo que se encontró con la ceja alzada del rubio.

-Necesito ir al baño-dijo con una mueca.

-Oh, claro, te ayudo-dijo levantándose y poniéndose en el otro lado de la cama para ayudar a Clarington a ponerse de pie, una vez lo hubo logrado se quedó junto a él para ayudarlo en cualquier cosa que necesitara.

-Estoy bien, solo me siento algo molido por el golpe y el juego, es todo-dijo entrando al baño y dejando al castaño fuera.

Estuvo allí por un par de minutos y luego salió con cuidado para encontrarse con que Sebastian se había quitado la ropa y ahora se terminaba de poner el pijama, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el torso desnudo de su amigo.

-¿Vas a dormir aquí?-dijo extrañado y buscando algunas cosas en sus cajones, se daría un baño y luego regresaría a dormir.

-Dije que cuidaría de ti y eso haré-dijo terminando de vestirse.

-Como quieras-dijo el rubio volviendo a entrar al baño y abriendo la regadera, estuvo un par de minutos disfrutando del agua hasta que considero que sería bueno salir de allí, ya que su cuerpo se había relajado completamente.

Salió del baño solo con la toalla amarrada a su cintura, tomó unos boxers de un cajón y una camiseta sin mangas, se puso las prendas y luego se quitó la toalla, todo delante de Sebastan, quien lucía notablemente sonrojado y algo agitado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Hunter apagando la luz de la habitación para luego recostarse junto al castaño.

-Sí, no te preocupes-dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas y se recostó de lado junto al rubio, quien lo miraba con atención.

-Buenas noches, Seb-dijo cerrando los ojos en medio de la oscuridad, no obtuvo respuesta, solo sintió como el joven Smythe tomaba una de sus manos, lo que él no respondió.

-Buenas noches-susurró Sebastian acercándose descaradamente al rubio y separando sus brazos para meterse entre ellos, ante lo que Hunter lo abrazó protectoramente por la cintura y permitió que Sebastian enredara las piernas con las suyas para luego acomodarse contra él. Luego de unos minutos ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hace mucho no tenía una noche tan tranquila, por ello se sorprendió cuando recordó que Sebastian se había dormido abrazado a él la noche anterior, realmente se sentía cómodo con el cuerpo del castaño pegado a él, siempre se preguntó cómo sería dormir así y debía reconocer que era su forma favorita, sobre todo si Sebastian era tan adorable al dormir.

-Hey-susurró suavemente contra el oído del castaño y besó su mejilla-despierta, Seb.

-No…-murmuró quedamente y se removió en su lugar, pero sin despegarse de Hunter.

-Seb debemos ir a clases, hay que levantarse-dijo atreviéndose a acercar sus labios a los del otro.

-Nick, por favor aún no, quiero un poco de sexo matutino y…-Hunter se separó de golpe y sintió cómo palidecía.

-Entonces, debes buscar en otra habitación-dijo levantándose bruscamente.

-¡Hunter!-dijo Sebastian levantándose y notando lo ocurrido.

-No digas nada, ahí está tu ropa, vístete y vete de aquí-dijo tomando la toalla para darse una ducha y despertar completamente. No alcanzó a oír lo que pudiera decir el castaño, ya que se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño en donde se permitió ser débil y se maldijo por lo crédulo que había sido. Lo único que hizo fue abrir la llave de la ducha y se dio un baño rápido, ya que esa situación lo tenía cansado y tal vez debería tomar ahora la decisión que tanto tiempo le había llevado. Una parte de sí no quería hacerlo, pero era lo mejor para él y tal vez para Sebastian también.

Al salir a su habitación sintió que su cuerpo se calmaba al no ver al castaño allí. Por lo que rápidamente escribió un papel y luego se vistió poniendo el mensaje en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta para luego salir al pasillo con tranquilidad.

No había muchos alumnos a esa hora de la mañana, por lo que fue por un café para luego asistir a su primera clase, la cual transcurrió con tranquilidad. A pesar de que Sebastian había intentado acercarse, pero él solo había dicho que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien.

-¡Hey Hunter!-dijo alguien a sus espaldas cuando ya había abandonado el salón de clases, reconoció la voz, pero con quien menos quería hablar en ese minuto era con él.

-No tengo tiempo-dijo escuetamente e intentando esquivarlo, pero sintió como era tomado por el brazo.

-Es rápido-dijo Terrence y lo llevó de vuelta al salón de clases, el que ya estaba vacío.

-Dime-susurró el rubio algo molesto y sentándose sobre una mesa para escucharlo.

-Quería disculparme por la forma en la que te llevé al partido, debí prepararte y no lo hice-dijo con una mueca-realmente lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos quería renunciar, el fútbol americano no es lo mío-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta, pero sintió como era tirado del brazo por el chico.

-No te puedes salir-dijo presionando al joven Clarington.

-Que yo sepa si no llevo más de una semana en cualquier actividad extra programática nadie puede obligarme-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Debes quedarte-dijo poniéndose frente a él con molestia.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Hunter alzando una ceja y sin saber cómo sintió los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos, por lo que de un puñetazo lo apartó-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-bramó furioso y alejándose de él, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta escuchó unos aplausos al fondo del salón.

-Te dije que no eras de su gusto-dijo Sebastian apareciendo delante de ellos.

-¿Te prestaste para esto?-dijo Hunter indignado con el castaño y saliendo rápidamente del lugar, ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a hacer lo que había pensado durante tanto tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

StyxxandBethany: paciencia es algo que Hunter ya no tiene y realmente Sebastian no hace bien las cosas. Por eso hay cambios bastante bruscos por parte de Hunter, ya verás a qué me refiero, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar.

Espero sea de su agrado la continuación de este fic, ya que este es el penúltimo capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer!

**_DarkSideBlaine_**

* * *

Aún no comprendía cómo se había armado de valor para hablar con el director y comenzar el papeleo en administración. Pero sus razones pesaban más que otra cosa, ya que Dalton no era un lugar donde se sintiera agusto, no por sus estudiantes, no por los profesores, solo porque ya no se sentía bienvenido y cómodo con lo que realizaba fuera del horario de clases y eso pareció entenderlo el director. Claro, porque solo eso bastaba decir para que lo comprendiera, ya que si le hablaba de Sebastian las cosas se complicarían bastante.

-Comprendo tus razones y realmente agradezco que hayas venido a hablar esto conmigo y no hayas recurrido a tus padres para que hablaran por ti-dijo el director sentado detrás de su escritorio.

-Ellos saben de esto, pero no quise que interfirieran, aunque los pondré al tanto de lo conversado con usted-dijo Hunter sentado correctamente en la silla que estaba delante del director.

-Con que tú ya estés diciendo que no estás cómodo es razón suficiente para aceptar tu retiro de la academia, pero aún tengo una duda ¿a dónde te irás?-decía el hombre mirando atentamente al rubio.

-Volveré a la escuela militar-dijo suavemente y con seguridad, sentía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir, pero ya no aguantaba más estando en los mismos pasillos por los que circulaban Nick y Sebastian.

-Pasé por ese lugar-dijo sin sorprenderse y mirando con atención un cuadro que tenía sobre el escritorio, suspiró audiblemente y luego posó la mirada sobre Hunter- tiene un solo defecto-susurró suavemente-a veces te hace perder el alma y a quienes amas-dijo perdiéndose por un momento en sus recuerdos y sintiendo como el joven Clarington estaba tomando una decisión bastante difícil.

-Lo sé, por eso mis padres me sacaron de ahí-dijo algo inquieto-pero estoy preparado para lo que me tenga el futuro, porque ya tendré la edad suficiente para decidir, aunque sé que al volver por segunda vez ya no me puedo retirar.

-Es bueno que tenga todo claro, señor Clarington. Por ahora no tengo nada más que decir, solo desearle suerte y pase por la oficina de mi secretaria, quien le dará todos los papeles necesarios para su regreso a la escuela militar. Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en venir aquí-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Lo haré-dijo levantándose y estrechando la mano del director.

-Lo único que lamento es que se va un excelente elemento para esta institución.

-Gracias-dijo retirándose de la oficina, en cuanto estuvo fuera envió un mensaje a sus padres desde su teléfono, quienes estaban al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo aunque desconocían sus razones, aún así no le preguntaban.

Cuando iba a ingresar donde la secretaría vio que alguien salía de la enfermería y dirigió sus pasos hasta ese muchacho, quien no había reparado en él, por lo que seguía con la postura cabizbaja que tenía al salir de la enfermería.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Hunter sorprendiendo a Jeff Sterling.

-Sí-dijo intentan enderezar su postura.

-No debes disimular conmigo-dijo el rubio con tranquilidad-ven, sentémonos allí-dijo saliendo al patio junto al rubio.

-Gracias-murmuró con la mirada en el suelo y sentándose en el banco que le indicara.

-Algo te ocurre, no sé si sea el mejor para hablar de ello, pero…

-Nick me es infiel con Sebastian, lo sé hace meses y no sé qué hacer con eso-dijo de una vez e impresionando a Hunter, quien no se esperaba esa sinceridad por parte de su compañero.

-¿Y por qué estabas en enfermería?-dijo alzando una ceja extrañado y sintiéndose algo incómodo, pero ya estaban hablando y no cortaría el tema.

-Dolor de estómago imaginario para saltar la clase en la que estoy junto a ellos, porque realmente son evidentes-dijo bajando la mirada y sintiéndose estúpido.

-Yo no lo había notado hasta hace unos días-dijo Hunter en un suspiro.

-¿No?-solo vio la negación que hacía el ex capitán de los Warblers y luego suspiró-Pero no sé qué hacer.

-Es difícil, pero lo mejor es que termines con Nick, porque esto te está haciendo daño Jeff-dijo Hunter poniendo una mano en su hombro-créeme, siempre será lo mejor-dijo sacando un papel de su bolsillo-pensaba en buscarte y darte esto para que habláramos de este mismo tema, pero creo que ya no es necesario-dijo entregandoselo.

-Gracias por preocuparte-dijo notando que el rubio tenía algo más por decir.

-Hace un par de días ingresé a la habitación de Sebastian, quería decirle lo que sentía por él, pero ahí vi que Nick salía del baño semidesnudo, simplemente me fui decepcionado y no dije nada-decía mirando a los ojos al rubio-anoche Sebastian se quedó a dormir en mi habitación para cuidarme y hoy cuando intentaba despertarlo creyó que era Nick-dijo casi en un susurro y sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban fuertemente en sus ojos.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo-dijo botando el aire contenido y sintiéndose miserable.

-¿Por qué no terminas con Nick?-dijo suavemente el rubio.

-Porque lo amo y ¿quién más me querría a su lado?-dijo con una mueca.

-Eso ya no es amor, hay traición de por medio y créeme estás recién viviendo. Hasta hace no mucho creí que era heterosexual y luego conocí a Sebastian-decía con resignación Hunter-pero creo que soy más cobarde que tú y no voy a dar la pelea.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo extrañado.

-Me retiro de Dalton, durante la tarde hablé con el director y ahora haré el papeleo en administración.

-¿A dónde te irás?-dijo sorprendido el rubio.

-Vuelvo a la escuela militarizada, no me mires con esa cara-dijo con suavidad-sé que si estalla una guerra y no hay suficientes soldados serán reclutados los que estemos en la escuela, lo tengo claro desde que ingresé a ese lugar y al ser mi último año ahí tengo más probabilidades que nadie.

-Es un gran riesgo.

-Lo prefiero antes que seguir viendo como Sebastian se revuelca con Nick-dijo con la decepción en sus ojos y sintiendo que era el único con el que podría compartir todo eso-Jeff fue un gusto hablar contigo, eso era todo lo que tenía por decir, despídeme de los Warblers y no le digas a nadie a donde me voy-dijo poniéndose de pie y volviendo a las oficinas administrativas de Dalton.


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por leer y comentar, este es el último capítulo de este fanfic y contiene _**Lemmon.**_

* * *

Cuando vio entrar a Jeff al salón tan atrasado se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba, porque incluso cuando le preguntaron se vio que temblaba y que su mirada estaba bastante perdida, incluso cuando se sentó todos esperaban que dijera algo o que simplemente se quedará en esa posición como hacía siempre, pero nadie esperaba lo que siguió.

Jeff se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Nick, le dio una bofetada y soltó un par de lágrimas para murmurar un_ terminamos_ que había tardado demasiado en llegar, pero nadie había sido tan sincero como Hunter, él le había dado el impulso para hacer eso y se lo agradece.

-¿Qué?-dijo Nick haciéndose el desentendido.

-Terminamos ¿o te parece poco que me estés engañando con Sebastian?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto.

-No sé…

-Basta de mentiras-dijo Sebastian mirando a ambos chicos-hace un año que Nick te es infiel conmigo, al principio partió como un juego para llamar la atención de Hunter, pero luego se volvió algo más-decía seriamente cuando vio una gran sonrisa en los labios de Jeff-¿estás feliz?-dijo extrañando y notando que eran el centro de atención del resto de los Warblers.

-No lo puedes obtener todo, Smythe-dijo suavemente y luego se giró a mirarlos a todos-Hunter hoy presentó su carta de traslado, por lo que no lo veremos más en estos pasillos-dijo suavemente y miró a Sebastian-¿por qué esa cara?- dijo alzando las cejas.

-Mientes, hoy lo vi hablando con…-dijo paralizándose en su lugar-¡No!-se puso de pie y enfrentó a Jeff-¿Dónde está?-dijo Sebastian con el pánico en la mirada.

-Se traslada y no hay nada que puedas hacer-dijo el rubio triunfante y viendo como el castaño salió apresuradamente del salón.

Tenía que encontrar a Hunter, no podía permitir que se fuera, que lo abandonara. Por ello corrió a las oficinas de administración de Dalton, pero el rubio no estaba allí. También buscó en la entrada de la academia y nada. Tal vez estaría en su habitación, aún tenía oportunidad de encontrarlo allí.

-Tiene que estar-susurraba y corría escaleras arriba para buscar rápidamente la puerta de la habitación del rubio-¡Hunter!-dijo golpeando aceleradamente la madera, pero no obtuvo respuesta-¡Clarington!-gritó sin golpear y no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que decidió abrir la puerta aunque eso fuera una clara perturbación a la privacidad de Hunter.

-Pasa-dijo el rubio sentado en la cama y mirando detenidamente una foto-pensé que tardarías un poco más-susurró notando la histeria en el rostro del joven Smythe-ya hice mi maleta y en un par de horas vendrán a recogerme. Mis padres y el director de Dalton aprobaron el traslado, por lo que solo debo esperar.

-No te puedes ir-dijo seriamente el castaño y se arrodilló delante de él para tomar sus manos y besarlas-no te puedes ir-insistió y vio que por un instante Hunter Clarington había dejado de respirar.

-¿Por qué?-dijo en un suave susurro e intentando contener lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Porque…-Sebastian no conseguía una mentira lo suficientemente creíble para que el rubio se quedará en Dalton.

-No pierdas tu tiempo, Smythe. Me iré-dijo apartándose y poniéndose de pie-no hay nada que puedas hacer-dijo tomando la foto que había dejado sobre la cama y la guardó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, caminó hasta su maleta y solo pudo sentir un escalofrío al llegar a ella-Si es todo, me voy-dijo suavemente -es mejor esperar en la entrada que estar aquí-dijo aproximándose a la puerta.

-Te quiero-dijo Sebastian abrazando por la espalda al joven Clarington-Nick fue una excusa para darte celos.

-Te dio resultados-dijo con suavidad-pero desde que llegué a Dalton que me gustas, así que no era necesario. Intenté declararme y fue un desastre y cuando creí que tal vez me equivocaba te hundiste aún más al apostar con Terrence, definitivamente eres el rey del desastre-dijo sintiendo como el abrazo de Sebastian se aflojaba-solo te aconsejaré no volver a hacer algo así con nadie, de verdad duele-dijo con suavidad y apartando los brazos del castaño.

-No te puedes ir-dijo en un susurro a espaldas del ex capitán de los Warblers.

-Una razón de peso para quedarme, solo una-dijo sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba y el frío embargaba lentamente sus extremidades.

-Quiero estar contigo-dijo el castaño poniéndose delante de él y poniendo una mano en la mejilla del rubio-realmente te quiero-dijo con suavidad.

-No, tienes el ego tan grande que no podrías querer ni a tu sombra-dijo con una sonrisa y avanzando a la puerta-lo lamento, Sebastian-dijo girando la perilla de la puerta, pero sin aviso sintió como era girado y los labios del castaño se estampaban contra los suyos.

Al inicio se resistió a corresponder, pero luego de unos segundos no pudo apartarse, necesitaba besar a Sebastian, por lo que cambió posiciones y lo acorraló contra la puerta de roble para sujetarlo por la cintura y atraerlo más hacia él.

Ambos gemían en el beso y lo intensifican aún más, siendo el castaño el primero en apartarse para respirar, pero el rubio volvió a besarlo y él correspondió con gusto, sujetándose del cuello de su compañero mientras saltaba para enredar sus piernas en la cintura del joven Clarington, quien lo sujetó por las nalgas y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde lo recostó y siguió besándolo.

En un par de segundos sus chaquetas y camisas se encontraban en el suelo mientras se tocaban aceleradamente, intentando abarcar todo el cuerpo del otro. Pero fue Hunter quien le quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior a Sebastian para comenzar a masturbarlo.

-Maldito-susurró el castaño respirando agitadamente y viendo como el rubio se quitaba la ropa lentamente, pero quedando completamente desnudo delante de él.

-Pero aún así estas aquí-dijo Clarington volviendo a besar los labios del castaño, quien gimió por el contacto entre su miembro y el del rubio, ambos estaban completamente excitados y se aferraban al otro con necesidad. Sus gemidos inundaban la habitación mientras las pieles se frotaban y se hacían más cálidas con el contacto.

Lentamente los besos fueron bajando de intensidad y el movimiento de sus cuerpos fue más lento y suave, Hunter bajó su mano derecha hasta la entrada de Sebastián, quien gimió audiblemente cuando sintió un dedo moviéndose con suavidad en su trasero. Con calma el rubio fue dilatando la entrada del castaño, mientras este gemía y sentía como su cuerpo se excitaba más con cada caricia.

Clarington bajó de los labios del joven Smythe hasta uno de sus pezones y lo acarició con su lengua lentamente, mientras disfrutaba de los gemidos quedos que daba el castaño, mientras él lo preparaba.

-Te amo-murmuró Sebastián con los ojos cerrados y atrayendo el cuerpo de Hunter.

-También te amo, Sebastián-se atrevió a responder el rubio, pero de solo escuchar sus palabras el castaño abrió los ojos y lo miró con sorpresa y nerviosismo-sí, es cierto-confirmó Clarington ante la pregunta que no llegó a hacer el ojiverde.

Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez fue más intensa la caricia, mientras otro dedo entraba en Sebastián y lo dilata aún más. En ese momento el castaño gimió fuerte y mordió los labios del rubio.

-Hazme tuyo-rogó temblando de la excitación.

-Encantado-susurró Hunter separando las piernas del castaño y poniéndose entre medio, para luego poner una almohada bajo Sebastián para elevar un poco más sus caderas. Se posicionó delante de él y guió su miembro hasta la entrada del joven Smythe, quien gimió y se aferró a los brazos del rubio cuando sintió que entraba.

-Mierda-dijo temblando y poniéndose pálido, mientras sentía como Hunter llegaba hasta el fondo y no se movía.

-¿Está mal?-susurró el joven Clarington con evidente miedo de equivocarse.

-No-susurró abrazándose al rubio-está fantástico-susurró separándose y pegando su frente a la de su compañero-pero es mi primera vez-dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos-digamos que jamás me había tocado ser el de abajo-dijo totalmente sonrojado.

-Tranquilo-susurró Hunter mirándolo con un destello en sus ojos-también es mi primera vez.-dijo comenzando a embestir al castaño y escuchando como la habitación se inundaba con los gemidos de ambos. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando sintió cómo caía sobre su estómago el semen de Sebastián, a los segundos después él llenó el interior del ojiverde y suspiró contra el pecho de su amante.

-Maravilloso-dijo agotado Smythe mientras abrazaba con fuerza al rubio-por favor sal con…-iba diciendo cuando sintió que Hunter salía por completo de él-cuidado-jadeo sintiendo una punzada que iba desde su trasero hasta su nuca.

-Lo siento-susurró el rubio moviéndose a un lado y sintiendo el cuerpo del castaño derrumbándose sobre él.

-No te preocupes-dijo depositando un beso en la barbilla del rubio-estoy bien-susurró acomodándose y viendo como Hunter comenzaba a sacar el cubre camas para taparlos a ambos.

-Te amo-susurró Clarington abrazando con fuerza a Sebastián-no debes decir nada-dijo sin mirar al castaño y sintiendo como lo abrazaba con más fuerza-no pretendo que después de tener sexo me ames.

-Gracias-murmuró suavemente y terminando de acomodarse sobre el rubio, quien lo abrazó por la cintura.

-No debes darlas-murmuró cuando escuchó un bostezo por parte del castaño y sintió cómo su respiración se regulaba para caer dormido sobre él al par de minutos-descansa-susurró besando su cabeza y esperando un rato más antes de soltar a Sebastián y acomodarlo de tal forma que no se despertara.

Lo miró al levantarse de la cama y sintió que esa era la mejor decisión que podría tomar en ese momento. Porque realmente Sebastián Smythe no lo necesitaba en su vida, ya que todo eso para el castaño había sido un revolcón con un chico que lo amaba con locura.

-Lo siento, Seb-susurró caminando al baño y dándose una ducha rápida, luego regresó y se vistió con el traje militar que tenía sobre su escritorio, después tomó su celular y vio que ingresaba una llamada-diga-susurró quedamente.

-_Señor Clarington su transporte lo espera en la entrada de la Academia Dalton._

-En unos minutos estaré ahí-dijo con suavidad y cortando la llamada. Suspiró con pesar y vio como Sebastián dormía tranquilamente. Lo extrañaría tanto y estaba seguro de su amor por él, en cambio el castaño no le ofrecía nada y ahora más que nunca sentía que esa decisión era la correcta, que el joven Smythe estaría mejor sin él- Adiós Sebastián-murmuró cogiendo su maleta y saliendo de la habitación en silencio.

No sabía qué hora era, pero estaba seguro de que Hunter debía de estar en el baño, ya que no lo estaba rodeando y lo tenía absolutamente solo. Por lo que fue a buscarlo, pero no lo encontró, en cambio se dio cuenta de que la maleta del rubio no estaba y que se encontraba solo con sus pertenencias en esa habitación.

-Se fue-susurró aterrado y comenzando a vestirse apresuradamente para salir corriendo hasta la recepción de Dalton. Su corbata iba floja sobre el cuello desabotonado de su camisa y la chaqueta abierta que volaba mientras él corría a la entrada de la academia. Eso sin reparar en su cabello que estaba completamente alborotado.

-Hola, en qué puedo ayudarte-dijo la secretaria mirando la agitación del castaño.

-¿Ha visto a Hunter Clarington?-dijo mirando a todos lados.

-Hace una hora lo recogieron de la escuela militarizada, ya no pertenece a la Academia Dalton-dijo la mujer con suavidad y notando el desconcierto en el semblante de Sebastián.

-Se fue-susurró Smythe mirando las grandes puertas de roble y sintiendo que lo había dejado ir, que había desaprovechado su oportunidad de estar junto a Hunter y que perdió a la persona que más le podría entregar en la vida.

* * *

_Este fanfic tiene continuación, la secuela es el fanfic "Cartas a Sebastián", el que publicaré en un par de días más. Gracias por leer._

_**DarkSideBlaine**_


End file.
